neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Sclera1/Nanomon
List of Nanomon Bombmon Bombmon is a Slime Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Cherry bomb. It is a short-tempered Digimon that easily blows its top at trivial things. As it loses its temper, its topknot steadily shortens, and when the topknot has completely retracted into its head, its anger explodes. Although it has several Special Moves, all of them have the power of a firecracker. However, because of its vivid beauty, it is often enjoyed as a party entertainment. It is a nuisance for Bombmon that it is provoked even though it is at a party.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/bombmon-xwars/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Bombmon] Attacks *'Bomberhead': Heaps shock-waves upon the opponent. *'Fireworks Revolution': Scatters particles of various colors. Chikurimon Chikurimon is a Mine Digimon whose name is derived from , and whose design is derived from a naval mine. It that lurks underwater or under the shade of rocks, and doesn't move around very much while it waits quietly in one place. Although it has a habit of attacking those that come near, it is never belligerent and won't attack those that stay away from it. Because it proliferates abnormally when the temperature exceeds 30°C, Chikurimon can often be seen thickly crowded into lakes or around rocks with the coming of summer, and Digimon that come to drink water are often attacked.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/chikurimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Chikurimon] Attacks *'Final Chikurimon': Sacrifices itself just as the name suggests, exploding itself together with the opponent. *'Kompeitō Hammer' Monimon Monimon is a Braun Digimon whose name and design are derived from both the computer monitor and the act of monitoring. It is a low-ranking ninja Digimon that always operates in a group. Even though they are said to be in a group, they each operate within a fixed range from the others while hidden under vegetation or in the shade of a rock, and it can be said that while it has the appearance of an underling, it seems to be a ninja after all. Its emotions tend to project on its face, so while it always pretends to be calm, its emotions show up on its face (monitor) in the shape of emoticons. Furthermore, because it even projects its dreams from its face when it is asleep, everyone can see them, and it gets very embarrassed.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/monimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Monimon] Attacks * , , and are early colloquialisms for the ninja, and are largely distinct from their literal meanings.: Leaps upon the opponent in a group. * : Fires a water pistol from its mouth. * : Instantaneously runs away at high speed. Pickmon Pickmon is a Minor Digimon whose name and design are derived from the guitar pick. Pickmon are enrolled in the "Starmons" corps, where they make up most of the members. The "Starmons" are composed of a corps of several Pickmon with a Starmon at their heart. There is a strict hierarchy to the corps, and disobedience is not allowed because they must have absolute obedience to their superior. For that reason, there are more than a few Pickmon who have given up midway on becoming a Starmon, then left and gone back home, but nevertheless, Pickmon that work hard, aim at independence, and stand out from the crowd will succeed in being promoted to Major and becoming a Starmon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pickmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Pickmon] Attacks * * Sugar Plum: Swarms foes in a dizzying dance. Unison Techniques * Meteor Squall: Demonstrates a complex maneuver in which they rain down like meteors. * Wish Upon a Star: Demonstrates the complex maneuver, "Wish Upon a Star". Notes and References (got first edition of digimon wiki page) Category:Undubbed Category:Lists of Digimon Category:Blog posts